


six times

by lyeon



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Americas GP, Drabbles, Gen, Hero Worship, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyeon/pseuds/lyeon
Summary: It’s like kissing a girl, Marc had said, with that same wide eyed, earnest expression he’s been using with the media since anyone could remember. But it’s been many years since he was actually a teenager, and there are lines around his eyes now that make him look his age.It just makes Andrea want to laugh.You know how he is, Danilo says. He’s always been like this.





	six times

**Author's Note:**

> found this languishing in my gdrive, i had some feelings about what happened in austin apparently

It’s like kissing a girl, Marc had said, with that same wide eyed, earnest expression he’s been using with the media since anyone could remember. But it’s been many years since he was actually a teenager, and there are lines around his eyes now that make him look his age.

It just makes Andrea want to laugh.

You know how he is, Danilo says. He’s always been like this.

That’s true. But to say it about Vale, and to say it like that. As if we all don’t know — Andrea cuts himself off midway. He doesn’t need to give his teammate a meaningful glance.

It’s unnecessary. They were both there six years ago, when Marc had announced himself to the rest of them in such spectacular fashion. They've both seen the way that boy had bloomed under the attention, and the way he’d grown into what he is now.

Danilo already knows. Anyone who’d been looking at all would know.

\---

You feel the weight of the bike tilt beneath you and though you lean drastically to try and shift your weight to the other side — there’s a part of you that knows it’s hopeless, it’s over.

For the first time in a very long time you simply give in to gravity and let your body be pulled down, landing back-first like an overturned beetle on its shell.

You don’t even have the dignity of having fallen gracefully. The edge of your boot got caught on your bike, so you lie there for a moment like you’ve been splayed open.

Well then. Six times. There won’t be a seventh.

**Author's Note:**

> that [press conference](https://www.facebook.com/MotoGP/videos/it-was-the-moment-like-kissing-a-girl/2021533064819065/) and the [crash](https://www.facebook.com/MotoGP/videos/vb.58201805768/591515124694643/)


End file.
